


pacey/joey

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5-1-11</p>
    </blockquote>





	pacey/joey

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5-1-11

Joey knows she’s going somewhere. Her whole life has been about moving on, out of Capeside and into the real world. Somewhere out there no one will care about her past, who she is, where she lives. Her future is opportunity, and she has every intention of grabbing it with both hands and holding on as tight as she can.

She and Pacey talk about it sometimes, emails and IMs late at night when they should both be asleep. He gets it like no one else, knows the taint of being the wrong one. Being that Witter kid or the poor Potter girl. It’s what they have in common, what drew them together, what helped drive them apart. Now they disguise it in stupid jokes and conversations they pretend don’t happen when they talk again. They’re still there, still aching like an exposed nerve.

She transfers to New York in her second year, and it’s better. There’s less pressure, no history. It’s still close enough that she can go back to Capeside and see Bessie and the family, not far enough to seem like she’s leaving home in everyone else’s eyes. It’s certainly a long way from France, which is why, when she peers over the chain lock on her door, she doesn’t expect to see Pacey standing there.

“You’re in Paris.”

“Nope.” He grins at her; the grin she used to think was so annoying until it suddenly wasn’t at all.

“Why aren’t you in Paris?”

“Long weekend. Thought I’d come home for a bit.”

“Let me get this straight. You’re spending a semester in Paris studying at the Cordon Bleu, and when you got some time off, you decided to come here."

“It’s New York, not Capeside.”

“Still.”

Pacey shakes his head. “Are you ever going to say hi?”

“No, because you’re an idiot.”

He grabs her wrist, tugging her up against him. He looks at her for a long minute before inclining his head and kissing her, slow and warm. When he pulls back, she can’t help still leaning in. “Say hello, Potter."

She smiles and pulls him into the small apartment. “Hello, Pacey.” She kisses him again. “You idiot.”


End file.
